


Your Blood Is Mine

by flawedamythyst



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Vampire Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-16
Updated: 2009-01-16
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: Vampires mate for life.





	

Vampires mate for life, but Dean's pretty sure he was already mated before he got turned. He just didn't know to call it that.

Sam doesn't know what to do with him when he first arrives back at the motel, pale and blood-stained and so changed. They both know there's no way Sam will kill him - they both moved past ever being able to do that long ago - but he keeps Dean tied up, flipping frantically through books for a cure he's never going to find. Dean doesn't mind so much. Sam goes out to bring back animal blood, which tastes disgusting, but he stays close the rest of the time, and it turns out that that's pretty much all Dean needs to be content now.

When Dean pretends to be asleep, Sam sometimes touches him, soft touches to reassure himself that Dean's still there, even if he's different now. Dean lies still on the bed, not even bothering to breath, eyes relaxed shut as Sam's hand trails through his hair. He wants to be able to sit up and touch back, wants to feel the thrum of Sam's pulse in his neck and taste the sweat on his chest and push his cock deep into his ass, but he knows the moment he makes a move Sam will flinch away.

He thinks Dean would hurt him. He has no idea the things that Dean really wants to do to him.

Dean drifts off under Sam's soft touch and wakes up, hours later, to find Sam wrapped around his back, arms holding him tight, stifled sobs being breathed into Dean's skin. He's so close that Dean can practically taste him, his scent heavy on the air between them, and Dean can't stop himself from reacting, tensing up. More than anything he wants to turn over and sink his teeth into Sam's neck, make him belong to Dean just as much as Dean has belonged to Sam all his life. The ropes are still tight around his ankles and wrists though, and all he can do is try to hold on to Sam's arms where they cling to his chest.

Sam knows he's awake. "I can't find anything," he says, softly, and Dean can feel Sam's tears on the back of his neck. He wants to lick them up, trace their path back up Sam's face. "I can't save you, Dean."

"I don't want to be saved," says Dean, pushing back against Sam's body. "I just want you to stay with me."

"I wouldn't leave you like this," says Sam, and Dean feels something that's been terrified of losing Sam over this relax inside him.

"Sure?" he asks, because he can't quite bring himself to believe that easy.

"Yeah, of course," says Sam, pulling away and pushing Dean on to his back so that he can look down into his face. "I won't leave."

Dean grins at him. "Prove it," he challenges Sam, because he's never going to get anything if he doesn't try for it.

Sam frowns. "How?"

"Let me taste you," asks Dean. "Let me taste your blood." Sam draws in a long breath, and Dean thinks he's going to refuse. "If you do, I won't try and run," he promises. He wouldn't anyway - can't imagine leaving Sam now - but Sam doesn't know that.

"I..." says Sam, and his eyes fix hard on Dean's, as if looking for something there. "Uh, yeah, yeah, okay," he says, and Dean grins again and knows that he probably looks a bit freaky. He can feel his new teeth descending in anticipation of tasting Sam.

Sam shudders but Dean thinks it's not with fear. "You won't...you won't hurt me," he says, not exactly a question but he doesn't sound completely sure either.

"Never," promises Dean, but he thinks they probably mean different things by 'hurt'.

Sam tentatively holds out his forearm to Dean, and Dean takes a careful hold of it with his bound hands. He sniffs at Sam's skin, smells that perfect scent that he knows he's always going to be addicted to now. He licks the sweat off Sam's skin, tasting anticipation and too many sleepless nights, then carefully sinks his teeth into the flesh just below Sam's elbow. 

It tastes even better than he could have imagined. The only other human blood he's had was a girl he ran into on the way back to their motel room that first night, and she tasted of cheap alcohol and cigarettes. Sam tastes like knowledge and gunpowder and the sharp tang of a knifeblade and everything Dean's ever associated with home. There's a dark edge to it which makes his tongue tingle that Dean thinks is probably the demon blood, and from the first taste he knows that nothing else is ever going to taste as good.

Sam gasps in shock at the first bite, but he's groaning softly to himself with pleasure by the time Dean pulls away. He can smell Sam's arousal in the air, and it makes him want to strip him bare and follow the scent back to its origin, tracing paths across Sam's skin until he can bury his face in Sam's crotch.

This isn't the time for that, though. He doesn't want to scare Sam off, and he knows he's going to have to move slow. He licks over the bitemark on Sam's arm, savouring the taste of him, and lies back, content, when Sam pulls away.

"Dean," says Sam in a low voice.

"Sammy," Dean replies. Sam just stares at him with dark eyes, and Dean knows it's only a matter of time before he has everything he wants from him. He smiles happily to himself - he can afford to wait. He has all the time in the world now, and soon, so will Sam.


End file.
